Forbidden Love (PlumTea)
by AiSora
Summary: PlumTea is a common pairing that includes England and Taiwan. I'm quite fond of this pairing and I had high hopes for this fanfic but I was starting to get a tad bit annoyed so I ended it short. I might change it in the future when I have more time though. I hope you enjoy


((I actually had a lot of..faith(?)...hope? In this one but having to rewrite the scenes

over and over got so annoying so I just ended it short...I hope you guys like it

anyways...))

It's been nearly a hundred years since the little Taiwanese girl last saw her brother

Kaoru. Since the day he was taken away she's always been upset and lonely

considering the rest of her family wasn't..the best. Her eldest brother, Yao, was more

if a father figure to her and she's never met anyone who's actually excited to hang out

with their parents, though she liked Yao he constantly nagged her about everything.

Next up was kiku, friendly and a good listener but he was big on personal space and

often quiet and calm which wasn't suited for her upbeat personality. Lastly, Im Yong

Soo, had enough energy and excitement to cope with hers though oddly she didn't like

him at all. Then there's Kaoru, he let Mei do whatever she pleased, even if it meant

putting makeup on him which she did do from time to time, sadly he was taken away

from England. Then on July 1st, one hundred years later, Kiku stood up and took

Kaoru back from England; and although everyone was curious about what happened,

they didn't dare ask. When Kaoru first came back, the whole family was occupied with

a ton of events to celebrate and welcome him back but once that all died down China

(Yao) took them all in for a serious talk

"I don't want any of you talking to England, aru" he started, straight to the point "

don't want him tempted to take another one of you, aru. So please, just avoid him" he

explained; and although it was a short talk he felt it was needed and everyone else

agreed. From that they didn't even do as much as think about England.

/2 months later - England's point of view/

He walked down the halls after the world meeting, his head faced down. It's been

pretty rough for him, considering a lot if nations weren't fond of him and he's lost a lot

these past months. As he was walking someone bumped into him, normally he would

snap and tell the person to watch where they were going but once he saw who it was

he was trapped in a trance by her beauty

"I'm sorry.." The Taiwanese apologize quietly, looking down after glancing up at him.

Once she spoke the English man snapped out if it and looked at her more carefully,

putting a finger under her chin to tilt her head up only for her to swat his hand away

forcefully and run off 'she's beautiful..I must get to know her' he thought to himself as

he looked back at him, walking away once she disappeared around the corner with a

smile on his face

/ Taiwan's point of view /

She was walking through the hallways to pick up her brothers, since she was still a

developing nation and her family dealt with everything for her she didn't see why

she'd have to go when she could be out shopping. As she was getting closer to the

world meeting room she bumped into someone, naturally she apologized but once she

looked up she regretted saying anything 'Great...out of all people it had to be him...'

She thought to herself as she looked down. Suddenly the British tilted her head up

and she immediately hit his hand away, knowing China would be mad at her if she

allowed this even though she was tempted to stay. 'That was close' she added in her

thoughts as she ran away from him

/ 2 weeks later - England's view /

It's been fourteen days since he last saw Taiwan and every one of them she was

surrounding his mind, the same little scene just repeating over and over. "I have to

see her again..." He whispered to himself as he pulled out an apple "she wa-" he

started, cut off once he saw the same beautiful girl up in a tree. "Hey!" The Brit yelled

out, climbing up a few steps of the ladder she had leaned against the tree. Even

though she ignored him he had a wide smile, just seeing her again was making his

heart race. "I uh...you hungry?" He asked, handing the apple out to her. Surprisingly

she smiled at him and took the apple, her hand brushing against his, he thought his

heart would pop out at that moment. Before she took a bite he tried to climb up

higher and just when he thought she was opening up she threw the apple at his

forehead, causing him and the ladder the fall flat on the ground and a laugh to escape

her lips. Despite her action he laughed with her, he couldn't get mad at her even if he

wanted too 'at least she smiled, she looks even more beautiful when she does' he

thought to himself as she picked up the ladder and placed it back "be careful on your

way down" he told the Taiwanese before he walked away

/ 1 week later - taiwan's view /

Ever since that little event with England she was starting to think he's changed and he

wasn't as bad as China thought. She actually felt bad that she threw the apple at him

now so she went to find him so she could apologize

/ England's view /

It's only been a week but he wanted to see her again, he couldn't get that smile out of

his head and it drove him crazy. This time, he was determined to have her speak to

him, something more than an apology. As he was looking around for her he was

surprised to see her jog up to him either the same stunning smile she had before.

"H-Hey...I wanted to apologize...for throwing an apple at you..." She said quietly,

looking up at him this time

"Oh..It's no problem it...it didn't even hurt, no worries" the English man replied,

surprised how easily he got that out considering his screaming thoughts 'she

approached me first! She's actually talking to me! Play cool...play cool...' He though to

himself, repeating the last words over and over

"I'm glad..you weren't injured..I..need to go..I'll get in trouble if I talk to you any

longer" she added before she turned away. Freaking out by this he quickly grabbed

her hand before thinking and when he realized what he did he couldn't help but turn

bright red which caused her to giggle when she turned around

"What's wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head cutely

'What do I say!?' He shouted in his head over and over "I-I-I...I want t-to

know...uh...wh-what's your name...if I can ask..." He stuttered out, embarrassed that

he couldn't speak properly now

"I'm...Mei, representative of Taiwan..." She replied with a small smile

"I'm..Arthur..also known as England..." He added quietly

"I know..." The Taiwanese told the Brit, looking down a bit now

"You..know?" He asked slightly shocked

"Shì, you took my brother 100 years ago.." She explained before she got out of his

grasp and walked away fairly quickly

/taiwan's view - once she left/

'He's not that bad...I guess' she thought to herself before her hand was held again

"England I ne-" she started before she turned around to see China with a very

unpleased look

"You need what, aru?" He asked his young daughter figure

"I was going to say I need to go..." She replied as she looked down to avoid his

piercing glare

"And why would you be around him in the first place!? Why would you talk to him

when I told you not too, aru?" He added, trying to keep his voice down

"I was just apologizing...I won't speak to him again...I promise" she reassured the

older nation, her voice sounding slightly upset though. She wanted to tell him she

thinks he might've changed but she wanted to spare the yelling

"Good...I don't want to hear about him again, aru" he stated, giving the Taiwanese a

serious yet sad look

"You won't...I'm sorry..." She apologized before going silent and walking home with

Yao

/England's view - once taiwan left/

"Fuck!" He muttered to himself after he punched the wall "I'm such-..she probably

hates me!" He added as he roughly ran her fingers through his hair, turning around

"I..I need to prove to her that I'm not the same.." He told himself before walking

home to think this through

/the next day - Taiwan's view/

She sat on the tree again, drawing designs for her next outfit since she was starting to

run low on options out of her millions of choices. As she was drawing she heard a

voice too familiar call out her name

"Mei...!" The man yelled in his dreamy British accent "Mei can you please come

down...?" He added as he looked up at her. She sat there for a few seconds before

sighing and climbing down, crossing her arms as she looked up at the forbidden man

"I wanted..to apologize as well..for doing that to your family..for taking your brother"

he said before he held out flowers for her "I don't want it to..affect anything..I'm..not

the same..I promise" he added, looking at her sincerely "Mei...I can't get you out of

my head...I think...I think I love you" he finished off before looking to the side. Taken

by shock she stood there and looked at the flowers for awhile before finally speaking

up

"I accept your apology...but I can't accept your feelings..." She started as she pushed

the flowers back to him "Yao would never forgive me if I did...I can't...talk to you

anymore...I'm sorry" she added before looking down then walking away

/England's view - after taiwan left/

He stood there and watched Mei walk away, he felt like he was just shot in the gut.

After she left completely he let the flowers slip out of his hands and he fell to his

knees, creating a fist "that bloody Chinese man..." He mumbled to himself before he

got up and went to his car "If he lets Mei...she might accept me...But she also might

hate me...But I'm not letting tar bloody wanker get in the way!" He told himself as he

drove to Yao's house. Since he was driving it was a lot easier for him to reach the

house before taiwan, and a bit grateful for that too. Once he parked his car he

stormed up to the front door and banged on it

"Coming!" A voice from the distance yelled. When the door opened the Brit was

relieved to see exactly who he was looking for, though the Chinese man did not look

amused by this

"What do you want, aru? I won't let you take another one of my kids.." He snapped

"I want you..to give Taiwan a voice of her own..I..love her..and she said she can't

accept it because of you!" The British explained, holding back the slight anger in his

voice

"You probably just want to rule her, aru. She's not allowed to speak to you, go away"

Yao replied as he started closing the door. Being a stubborn love struck Brit though he

stopped the door and glared at the Chinese man

"You can't tell her what to do! It's her emotions..You can't control them and I will

never know how she feels when you keep trying to get her to close them up!" He

yelled

"She'd never love someone like you..." He replied coldly, and that's what got Arthur to

snap, he went in for a punch but was stopped by a saddened scream

/taiwan's view - same scene/

"Stop!" The Taiwanese yelled at the Brit, desperately trying to keep her father out of

harm "don't hurt him..." She added, a bit quieter now that she was closer to the two

"Mei..I don't want you to bottle up things because of him.." The British told her,

putting his hands on her shoulders "Do you..And please tell me the truth..Do you have

the same feelings..or at least think you could open up to me..?"

When he asked her this she froze and escaped to her mind for awhile 'what should i

say...!? If I say yes..Yao will be upset..if I say no..England will be upset..he's not a

bad guy anymore..I..' She started but her inner thoughts started to become outer

thoughts "I..can open up to him..I'm starting to like him..." She said before gasping

and covering her mouth, only for England to smile widely and remove her hand,

replacing it with his lips which caused her to get dizzy from her thoughts spinning

/England's view - same scene/

He blushed like mad, shocked that he actually had the courage to kiss such a beautiful

girl just like that; even more shocked when he felt her kiss him back and although he

wanted that to last forever he pulled away to face the Chinese man once more

"You see..? You can't control her emotions..You can try all you want but they will

always be there.." He explained as he pulled taiwan closer to him

"Taiwan, aru...Wh-Why would you betray me...?" He asked, ignoring England's

statement

"Being with someone I care about is betraying you..? Bábá...I'm not going to leave

you just because I'm with someone you dislike..." She replied quietly

"I won't take her away like I took Hong Kong...I just want to be..with someone I

love.." He added, looking at the Chinese man in the eyes "I promise..."

The Chinese man went silent and stared at the two before sighing and shaking his

head "don't hurt her or I'll do the same to you, aru" he said angrily before closing to

door to give the two 'privacy' before moving to the window to spy on them

"Mei..I love you" Arthur told Mei as he looked down at her, tightening his hold on her

"I love you too..." She whispered before standing on her toes to kiss the Brit once

more


End file.
